grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Elisabeth Victoire de Salvert-Bellenave
Elisabeth Victoire de Salvert-Bellenave ''(14th August 1738 to 25th January 1818) was a Grandelumièran lower noblewoman and formerly the ''Demoiselle du Tour, ''after her marriage she became ''Marquise de Beaupré. She was often remarked for her witty attitude, great beauty, a fashion-sensible lady and possessed a notably tall stature as those close to her remarked during her lifetime at the court of Louis Raphaël XIV. At court, she was mostly known for her witty and courageous attitude, motherly nature and friendly socialite attitude. Often a socialite of beauty and good nature, she is remarked to have closely followed the Enlightenment as a cultured intellectual, who was a fond patron of the arts and architecture. Early Life Birth Born Elisabeth Victoire de Salvert-Bellenave on 14 August 1738, Elisabeth Victoire was birthed in the bedroom of her mother in the family's estate in Bellenave; (the Madame de Salvert-Bellenave) on a beautifully warm summer morning; though with some slight difficulties during the birth, it was a successful one. Few people were present to witness her birth except for her father, uncles, aunts, the Priest of the town and a few of Bellenave's socialites. Few had travelled from Salvert to make the trip to witness her birth. Infancy In her infancy, Elisabeth Victoire was described by her aunt (Beatrice de Salvert-Bellenave) that 'The young and adorably cute little dumpling has always been such a joyous and warm child with those shining blue eyes''.'' -A trait that she'd always possess; and possibly one that lead to her eventual marriage. Although the winters were sometimes harsh in that part of the Empire; Her mother and her 2 maids would have little troubles to raise this promising child into a young and blossoming fruitful youth. '''Childhood Elisabeth Victoire's childhood in remarks of her memoirs; were said to have been very happy, fun and adventurous. The Salvert-Bellenaves were a known family of merchants, enlightened philosophers and physicians; thus it came naturally to her that she picked up the quill at an early age and learned to read, write and speak in French, English, Italian and some words German. Unlike most children in the nobility; Elisabeth wasn't raised nor educated in a convent. Her father hadn't been much of a religious person and preferred to raise her daughter in a way that would allow her to know more than just the empty-minded boringness of a convent's walls. Louis Frédéric de Salvert-Bellenave (her father) ''had inherited a modest mercantile company from his father upon the deathbed. Through that, the family was able to make a small fortune in livings to afford an enlightened and creative education for Elisabeth Victoire and her siblings. Because of his ownership of this mercantile fleet of 3 ships, Elisabeth found herself often making the long and strenuous voyages with her father. At the age of 9, Elisabeth Victoire first joined her father aboard his flagship during trade runs in the Mediterranean where she first encountered the various Italian courts and cities of Venice, Naples, Rome, Milan, Genoa and even Ajaccio in Corsica. It was in Italy, where her interest in languages sparked and she soon asked to learn the wonderful language of the Italian people. This too also inspired her interests in foreign ideas, cultures and beliefs. Having lived with her father in Naples for a year and a half, Elisabeth Victoire acquired not only the local Napolitano dialects but also some of the Romans and Venetians. After returning home from the Italian countryside; Elisabeth soon began studies in history, culture, sciences and literature where she excelled greatly under the tutoring of Father Antoine Louis de Guillaumes. The priest had shown Elisabeth Victoire some musical interests as well; such as singing, or playing the harpsichord and clavard. Over time, Elisabeth became locally known for a great and beautiful singing voice. One of which she'd often love to show and display at events, or when amongst friends in a social circle. Soon she joined her father again on an overseas voyage. Over the next 3 years; her family would travel abroad the world in commercial success to the Spanish heartlands, the bustling shores of London, Liverpool and Bristol in Great Britain, the antique beauties of both the Dutch and Austrian Netherlands and the curiosity-sparked New World of the northern America's. Her childhood soon molded the young Elisabeth Victoire as a witty, smart and enlightened child. Elisabeth was soon able to learn the way of using a musket, pistol and hunting piece, to accompany this great skill; she learned to ride on horseback on both side saddle and full saddle. Her father's dealings in trade also brought about the ways of fashion senses, beauty, products of the many foreign countries and the various fashion styles. In England, she obtained a strict, courteous but also witty aspect of hunting, with perfectly fitted miniature tricorns, frilly hunting gowns and a faithful thoroughbred horse to hunt the day's fox. In Spain, she learned to be patient, respectful but also skillfully smart when it came to her education; she soon learned a love of languages, architecture and the natures of being at sea. Voyaging in Italy had given her much operatic skills in musical training, enlightened cultures in music and fashion but also the Italian language. By the age of 16, Elisabeth had spent many years both at home and on the decks of her father's merchant ships to develop her strong and remarkable character. Adolescence & move to Court '''Adolescence & Court Appearance' Nearing her age of maturity at 15, Elisabeth Victoire had received an invitation to arrive at the court of Argentieul in the countenance and request of the ageing Marie IV Sophie. The invitation had come with the privilege of her father's business affairs in Paris and Dijon that bought his eldest daughter a place in the court. Elisabeth Victoire had arrived at the Grandelumièran court with little reception for her social status had diminished some of the liveliness that she enjoyed as a countryside Noble. This did not deter the young and excited Demoiselle for she was determined to make a name not only of herself but her family. Unbeknownst to her, Grandelumière was in a tense situation with a long time rival of their Germanic neighbours: The Kingdom of Prussia, headed by Friedrich II. Although she knew little of the hostilities aside from what her father had told her from his business trips to Bavaria and the Palatinate states of the Rhein. Prussia remained peaceful (for the most part.). Elisabeth Victoire had arrived at Argentieul as a young lady, of great beauty and admirable ambitions. As such she soon learned the ways of Etiquette having soon being notorious for her extravagant fashions despite her social ranking. This had vaguely caught the elder Empress's attention, but it did take note from Dauphine (now Empress) Marie Catherine d'Espagne at the time. All the lower Nobility were impressed with her beauty and wit, despite her young age. However higher courtiers such as the regarded Duc de Choiseul weren't so accepting. Presented to the Empress as requested by letter, Elisabeth Victoire had officially been accepted as Demoiselle du Tour, for she quickly acquired a reputation for her looks. Being of a low noble family that had touched upon the frowned act of deterrence did take some effects over time, however. It wasn't long after arriving at court did rumours take place of her association with the Prussian Court as a connection of espionage, despite her legitimate innocence. Having feared scandalous affairs in the court, Elisabeth soon made the choice of remaining silent at court and only spoke, and acted with permission. Contrary to her liveliness, her beauty, her wit, her enlightened philosophy and motherly nature. The future of the Demoiselle seemed unsure with the rising tensions at court in the months leading up to the declaration of war on Prussia. Her early days at court were primarily uneventful, but the majority of that time was spent getting used to the court and missing her family back at home in Salvert-Bellenave. Her father had often written to her about his travels, the trade deals he'd made fortunes of and anyone of interest he had met during his travels. The Prussian War The dawning of the year 1740 had been a tremendously fervent one across Europe. One that would indeed forever leave a mark in the history of not only Grandelumière, or Prussia: But all of Europe. On 31st May, the robust and infamous 'Soldier King' of Prussia had died, and hence the accession to the rebellious Friedrich II of Prussia had come to the realization of not only the Holy Roman Empire but also Grandelumière. Elisabeth Victoire had only heard of this young King by words of court gossip and the letters of her father. Nonetheless, upon ascending to the Prussian throne, he attacked Austria and claimed Silesia; which caused a major threat to the Grandelumièrian Court. King Friedrich had declined to endorse the Pragmatic Sanction of 1713, a legal mechanism to ensure the inheritance of the Habsburg domains by Maria Theresa of Austria, daughter of Holy Roman Emperor Charles VI. Thus upon his death, the newly crowned Queen of Austria-Hungary had been given a letter by her Prussian neighbour enclosing the handing over of Silesia, or face war. Extremely reluctant at first, having only just ascended the throne; Maria Theresa had consulted the Austrian privy council and received the support of her husband. Total War had ensued in Europe. In direct retaliation to Prussia's brute hostility; a declaration of war was drawn up by the graceful and admirable Cardinal de Mortemart and signed by the Empress during the courts residing at the Château de Rueil. It was during that critical time that the Prussian King had besieged Warsaw, annexing Poland and threatening the entire annihilation of the Polish royal family who had fled to Saxony, awaiting the confirmed aide of Empress Marie IV. By the fall of 1740, Saxony had been invaded by the Prussian army under the leadership of the Prussian King himself, and Field Marshal Leopold von Dessau. Elector Augustus III was defeated at the Battle of Dresden. He and the entire Royal Family were placed under arrest in the Dresdner Residenzschloss as a result. Although treatment by the Prussians was in friendly gesture; there was little option for the Elector but to write to Empress Marie IV. Not long after the vast deployment of Grandelumièrian forces, Empress Marie IV announced that the court was to travel to Fort Louis le Grande in Strasbourg. Elisabeth Victoire having been apart of the Court as a noble, had made the choice to hang up her lavish gowns and fine hats, for a maroon riding habit of fine cotton. With her favourite hunting rifle in hand and a small femininely black tricorn with elegant silver embroidery on the brim worn atop her hair which became fashioned in a moutton: She had followed the court to Alsace-Lorraine. It wasn't long until after the court taking camp at Fort Louis le Grande, did the fortress receive the unroused 'reception' of the Prussian Army. Having been asleep on the slightly chilled fall morning of October 23rd, Elisabeth Victoire had woken up to the sound of what she thought was the barking of the Emperor-Consort's dogs and loud chirps of cardinal birds. It was quite the opposite to her sudden realization. Fort Louis le Grande was under the bombardment of Prussian artillery stationed some kilometres away. Scrabbling to get dressed and had her hat in hand, did the barrages of cannonballs smash into the ground around the fortress. Elisabeth Victoire had latter wrote to her father: I am most terrified by today's sights, dearest papa! This morning's awakening by my maid was replaced by the explosions of Prussian cannonballs. Oh, weary day!. The rest of the day followed in a worse manner. After the two-hour long shelling, mixed with the ringing of bugles and the quick rallying of the Empress's army, did the Courtiers take post on the ramparts of Fort Louis le Grande to await the coming attack of the Prussians. However, it was by 10:00 AM that many had realized it wasn't just the Prussian's on the horizons marching in column. The Swiss army of Kennicott had joined forces in the league to oppose Empress Marie IV. Best described as a flooding sea of dark blue (almost black), mixed with the fluttering of the hundreds of Prussian flags did they make their advance on the fortress. The Swiss had proceeded to encamp themselves on the hills surrounding the Fortress. In the meanwhile of all the bustle of the armies preparing to clash did Elisabeth Victoire stand on the walls, near the Empress in fear of Empress Marie IV's life, more so than her own. By the midday, it was clear the Prussian's weren't leaving. The day had started with the roaring of cannons, the screaming of cannonballs flying, and the miniature earthquakes caused by impacts and explosion. In the midst of all the terrifying sights, did the Prussians finally begin their assault on the fortress coupled with the bombardment from the Swiss artillery on the hills. The Empress swang into action, armed with scrolls and maps, she set her leading Officers to work. For herself, she was armed with a pistol. Elisabeth had applauded the Empress's keen marksmanship as she had successfully made a handful of good shots with her pistol. It was with sudden surprise that in the midst of the Prussian advances, did the Prussians mix their charges of bayonets, to look in the direction of one man-- their King. There, mounted on a white horse with a sword in hand galloped a man in an ornate Prussian officer's uniform, with a wide-brimmed hat bordered with ostrich feathers. It had to be the Prussian king himself! The man so hated, despised and gossiped of at court. The day's fighting had been a close call for many courtiers, and even the foreigners. It was in the evening candlelight of the Empress's audience chamber did she call forth for an Envoy to be sent to the Prussian camp. Within the hour, a white flag was hoisted atop the Fortress's gatehouse to call for an act of peace. The Prussians had sent forth a small party, notably containing tall men whom could almost have been mistaken for giants from afar. Elisabeth Victoire had although seen some action in the day's fighting was a weary and witted girl, and one whom questioned things before making a judgment; an act that would soon develop into a backdoor scandal in her court life. Amidst this tense peace meeting, did she finally see who was included in the party-- An elder man of some great uniform, a periwig in slight frill from the fighting, and a memorable moustache had stood with his hand close to his sabre. A different man stood with great height, a face of seriousness and a hair in great style for it contained many tightly-knit rolls of white powdered hair. But amongst this staff of Prussian beast, did she gaze her eyes upon the man from the white horse. It took only a glance from his stormy-blue eyes for Elisabeth Victoire to have taken much intrigue with her enemy's leader. The King had disappeared into the quarters of the Empress for some time. The Treaty of Strasbourg was signed by all foreign powers who took an active part in the bloodshed. After much deliberation; an agreement was made to restore peace and campaign for the freedom of the Polish-Saxon elector. By the morning, the Court departed back for Paris after the negotiation of peace was reached. For the Prussians, it meant returning on their long march back to Berlin. Formal Arrival at Court Ten Years' of War had ensued in bloodshed in Europe, not only for Grandelumièrans but almost the entire continent. The Prussians continued to fight the war with Austria and had secured Silesia, and expanded the border into Saxony by the close of 1748. Poland-Lithuania had been all but annexed into the expansive desires of the Prussian King. A month after peace was signed; Elisabeth Victoire had returned to the court after having taken leave to Salvert-Bellenave to recover from the frights of war. She would remain in the provinces of southern Grandelumière to restore her health and body and learn to compose herself as an inspirational leader for the serfs and citizens in not only Salvert-Bellenave but of the lower country. She had frequented numerous salons and spent some of her income on brief travels to Spain and Italy. Once again dwelling into the delights of her old childhood life. A socialite at heart, a noble lady in nature and composition but a mother of those dearest to her at heart won her the affection of her serfs and the unwarranted frowning from high courtiers who despised these actions. In 1750, after two years away from the court life: Elisabeth Victoire had written to Empress Marie IV to return back to Court. It was with luck and fortune that the Empress permitted it. The return of Elisabeth Victoire to the court at Argenteuil didn't go unnoticed by the high nobility. As a result of her actions in the war, her years spent in the country and her lively acts of being a Demoiselle, let alone noble without having spent a day in a convent caused a stir. In despite to her opposition, Elisabeth Victoire had instead turned the hatred into her fortune. It became quite clear that in order to survive at court; she must act firm, but motherly. One of her first objectives was securing the safeguard of being a courtier of great Etiquette. Often noted by the lower Nobility at court for shyness, friendliness and her enlightened nature, Elisabeth Victoire had found comfort to follow the pious and admirable Empress. Elisabeth Victoire had an easy-going and enjoyable court life, during her time as Demoiselle du Tour. She would often be found attending court with her maid Rosalie. Whenever time was spared, she was frequent to the salon or joining the court in the Parisian Opera. She would often enjoy parties, ballets, and operas while she was at court. Such mannerisms confirmed her socialite personality coupled with friendliness and pride. Over time, Elisabeth had learned to perfect her riding skills; having been able to develop the abilities to ride in the manner of both side and full saddle. When not in the presence of the courtiers, she would often take the leisure to practice shooting with her hunting rifle. Such occasion rose for her to reveal her talents when the court travelled to Versailles for the day in the fall of 1757 on November 24th. Being permitted to join Empress Marie IV, The Dauphine, and the great Cardinal de Mortemart and the rest of the court did Elisabeth Victoire partake in the days hunt. Adorned in a green riding habit did she successfully shoot three hares. Included within the Empress's hunting party, did they encounter a light issue, that was hardly noted at the time. Whilst riding in a thicket of bushes, the Empress had hit herself on a hedge; slightly cutting her leg. Hardly anyone took the incident too seriously, as the Empress continued in her usual pious and happy manner. After the hunt was concluded, a picnic was held in the forest. Upon the court's return to Argentieul however, rumours of gossip began to tell otherwise of what had happened that day to the great Empress. Most thought it was just an issue of old age, considering the Empress's tender and elder state. The snows of winter soon fell over the Chateau; giving a gay and happy sight of fresh snow in the courtyards and the gardens turning into a fabulous winter wonderland did this joy be interrupted by an event of great despair and sorrow. Elisabeth Victoire had been attending the salon when one of the Empress's own servants had interrupted the usual apartments to bear the terrible news. The beloved, pious and great Empress Marie IV had just passed. The court had gone into a deep mourning period following the news. The next few days were filled with the distant ringing and chimes of bells as all of Paris, and across the Empire had the citizens go into mourning. It was said a thousand masses were held in Paris the night of her death. Reign of Louis XIV and Marie Catherine d'Espagne In the midst of great sorrow, mourning and despair did the court hail the new Emperor and Empress-Consort after the death of the beloved Empress Marie IV. The Grand Dauphin had now become the Emperor styled as Louis XIV. The Petit Dauphin was now known as Monseigneur le Dauphin. The new Empress-Consort was already known as shy, pious and a delicate dove with a heart of gold, as per Elisabeth Victoire's own description. The Empress hadn't been one to gossip, let alone speak much at court during the reign of her predecessor. However, this intelligent dove did find courtly gossip to be of her use; using it to stay informed and in the loop of many social circles, including that of Elisabeth Victoire. In the sights and sorrow of the winter; Elisabeth Victoire had to take it keen to find a friend in the new Empress. Elisabeth had grown into the habit of refined etiquette, having always curtsied into a gracious and low curtsey, one rarely performed by courtiers in her own time. It would be as if her gowns would lower into a small pond of silk when she greeted either Emperor or Empress. Whenever she greeted the Dauphin, she gave a similar act but in a greatly low bob-curtsey. Over time, Elisabeth grew in confidence and support of her new Empress. She would always find ways to speak to her, gift her flowers or have an aigrette gifted to her. In the occasions that she was invited to the Dauphin's dinner table, did she present her strictness in Dining Etiquette. She'd always make reference before sitting, or when being excused. A flick of a napkin, gently placed over her lap, would always commence her meal. When dining, she delicately chose wines or other beverages to compliment the menu whenever possible. When not dining, she would look for opportunities to display her fashion senses. The once shy Demoiselle was blossoming into a proud, witty, smart and enlightened courtier of superb etiquette. For some it meant a threat to their status, for others it meant friendship with Demoiselle d'Etiquette. One of Elisabeth Victoire's first accomplishments was the friendship of the new Empress. The two first met as acquaintances in the days following the Empress Catherine's succession. Elisabeth Victoire had soon gained permission to be a part of the couche ceremony and as of that, she gained the Empress's friendship and confidence. With the Dauphin, Elisabeth Victoire found a distant friend as she became a known frequenter of his salons and soirees. The notorious balls of Houilles became one of Elisabeth's most favourite events. However little can be said with her opinions of the Marquis de Belle-Ile. He too would prove as an issue for the Demoiselle. It was during a masquerade at Houilles did Elisabeth first witness the acts of a Male Mistress. For a stately man such as the Dauphin, did the young and innocent Demoiselle soon take a shock to find out of the affairs with Monsieur le Prince. That evening would be the first of many to become normal for Elisabeth Victoire to see between the Dauphin and his lover. In other area's of the court, she found an ally in the Marquis de Beaupré, Louis Frédéric Theodose de Choiseul-- the brother of her imminent enemy at court. It was in no time that the two found interest in each other for more than friendship and an alliance at court. Amongst the Marquis, did she also find friends in the lower nobility with some Barons and Seigneurs. Her reign of popularity at court had soon begun not too long after that of the Empress of whom she cherished dearly. The Choiseul Scandals In the time of Elisabeth Victoire's rise to becoming a noted courtier, did she become a figure for fashion, splendour, kindness and a great personality of motherliness and friendship. She often attended the salons of the notorious Mortemarts or those held by the Imperial Family. In the midst of all this stood but one man in her way; the Duc de Choiseul. Wheresoever she had gone, he would follow. Whenever she would speak, he would object and counter. If she sported new fashions, he would discriminate and belittle her. Hence began the tormented bullying of the Choiseulist Pig. This petit-guerre didn't go unnoticed amongst the courtiers. Although Choiseul took great actions to destroy and tarnish everything and anything that Elisabeth cherished at court, she would return fire with sternness, lecturing, and a peaceful manner presented as a frontline defence. As a Demoiselle, Elisabeth Victoire was not expected, nor required to take interest in court affairs or occurrences such as the enlightenment, in fact, it was uncanny for women as a whole. However, this was not so for Elisabeth, as she found a great interest in politics, diplomacy, the enlightenment; this would continue to propel her direct defence, and sometimes offence against the scandalous rumours created by Choiseul and his confidants. Tables soon turned, however. It was on an occasion during a soiree held at the Mortemart's Chateau de La Motte de Bauçay did Choisel take his games too far. It was in civil conversation amongst the new Duc de Mortemart, some courtiers and the Demoiselle did Choiseul choose to make his attack. Choiseul first judged Elisabeth's attire. Remarking it as cheaply made, and suitable for a whore. The whore he defined, was Elisabeth. This did not go unnoticed, for the room fell silent. amongst this silent crowd, sat the Marquis de Beaupré. Choiseul further used the moment to continually insult her, and make false claims. What started as a grand evening, ended in tears. It was in this moment that Elisabeth had fled to the room she was assigned for the night. The night itself was silent, for a great storm had drifted over Motte de Bauçay. The Chateau itself was being poured upon by the rain, and it was assumed that many gained a good night's sleep from the weather. Elisabeth, however, did not. It was in the midnight out of fright and concern, did she get out of bed. She had grabbed a parasol and her blanket; fleeing in tears to the pavilion in the gardens, only to fall asleep on the bed inside. The freshness of morning came, along with the curiosity of the Marquis de Beaupré's wonders as to Elisabeth's location. Elisabeth soon found herself visited by the Marquis. He had expressed great concern and anger over the previous night. But this sympathetic love, care and worry quickly expanded into brief scandal when the rest of the court discovered the pair. This was only one of the many occurrences that have transpired during the opprobrium of Choiseul. Courtship & Marriage The youthfulness coupled with his dashing looks had won the Marquis de Beaupré the eyes of many young lady courtiers prior to Elisabeth Victoire's appearance. His humbleness, mixed with shyness and warm heart was, in fact, some of the few reasons the pair had fallen in love. After staving off countless demands and objections from his elder brother, Louis Frédéric Theodose had gone through his courtship to the Marquise-to-be. That being said, it was noted that the courtship was seemingly destined to succeed in many eyes. The initial proposal of the Marquis took place in the presence of the Duc de Mortemart in the gardens of Argenteuil. Despite the objections from the pro-Choiseul courtiers, however, the couple almost instantly had a rather affectionate beginning. While it took a while for arrangements to be made for the wedding, intimacy was instantaneous and evident. It was during a splendorous April morning, that the Demoiselle du Tour took marital oaths to take a new life, as Madame la Marquise de Beaupré of House Choiseul in the chapel of the Chateau de Argenteuil. Amongst a few clerics present with some of the lower nobility to confirm it as a legitimate wedding; the ceremony was although quick, it was indeed memorable. Only now with this confirmation of a new title and social ranking did Elisabeth reveal her greatness in fashion, etiquette, piety, and a motherly nature. Throughout her life, she preserved the qualities of a mother and witty philosopher to not only her children but others who needed support and companionship, even in the darkest days. Demoiselle d'Etiquette soon shifted to Madame Etiquette as a joke or even the Marquise d'Etiquette. Her fashion senses became popular by manny; having been a fond supporter of the quality tailors of Paris. Her closets were filled with elegant and vibrant gowns, filled with happy colours and ornate patterns. A favourite colour of hers to be worn was a blue gown of any design, with her hair powdered, pinned with ostrich feathers and a baby blue coloured miniature tricorn. Amongst these fashionable expenditures, came those of her newly-wed husband. The young Marquis and Marquise de Beaupré had become a renowned couple for their matching attires, and because of such their wardrobes were gender reflections. Marquise de Beaupré {Work In Progress Section}Category:House Dutour de Salvert Bellnave Category:18th Century Births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Demoiselles Category:Grandelumierian Marquise Category:Imperial Court Category:Grandelumierian Courtier Category:House Choiseul